The Dark Kari SAGA
by Masterscribe
Summary: Grand Slam Action packed battle between good and evil with tons of Digidestined and just about any evil villian you can think of it's pretty long though so get your reading glasses.
1. Chapter 1

Note: the beginning is right after the events that went on in "Her Masters Voice". It is Months before the main part of the story takes place, but is vital to help make parts make sense.  
  
The shadowy squbamon have just left the beach of the dark ocean in failure. They have failed to capture the child of light, the one known as Kari. They wanted her to be their leader but she refused and her friends thwarted them from taking her any way. Most of them started to moan and groan about how they failed, all but one. "Why are you so happy" the others asked, "if you haven't noticed we have failed". You give up to soon brothers" he said. "I have a backup plan". "What" they inquired. Then he displayed in his hand a lock of hair, but not just any hair, it was the hair of the child of light. "So how can that help us" they snarled. "Well we can use it to create another child like the child of light, one who is loyal to us and our cause, and with the lock of her digimon's hair that I also have, we can use the combined pair of our child and her digimon to take control of the dark ocean" he snickered wickedly. "I bet you are wondering how, well we can't but a digimon known as warlockmon can and I have cut a deal with him. You see, he wants to conquer, a certain place called the digi-world, and he can create a copy of the child but he needed the hair, I agreed to get the hair, and he would create the clone, and each of us would use her to do our bidding.  
  
"Genius" the others praised as he led them to warlockmons fortress.  
  
"Greetings warlockmon" said the lead scubamon on entry to the fortress. "I expect you have what I need"said warlockmon.  
  
"Of course".  
  
"Excellent, now with this final ingredient, I can finish".  
  
He adds the locks of Kari and gatomons hair and fur into the cauldren.  
  
"Dark sorcery"  
  
A loud explosion covers the room with smoke for several minutes  
  
When the dust settles Warlockmon, and the Scubamon, see the results of their handy work. A young teenage girl, and a black and white cat.  
  
"She looks exactly like the child of light" exclaimed the Scubamon  
  
"My name is Kari, and what am I doing here"demanded the girl  
  
"She thinks she is the real child of light" Warlockmon thought to himself.  
  
"How'd I get here, where are my clothes, who are all of you, I demand to know" said the girl who thought she was Kari.  
  
"You are my creation" said warlockmon.  
  
"You see we created you with my blackmagic, and strands of the real light childs hair, you see you were just created.  
  
"But don't worry I will take care of what you need".  
  
He walked over to a table and picked up some clothes that looked like the one that the real Kari wore, and handed them to her, and he gave her a D-3 similar to Kari's but black and purple instead of white and purple.  
  
"Well at least I'm dressed" she said as she finished putting on the clothes he had given her to wear(before all she had was a black robe of his which covered her whole body but was very uncomfortable).  
  
"But what do you mean you created me, I remember having a life, I remember being Kari Kamiya, my brother is Tai, my best friends are T.k., and gatomon, how could that not be real"  
  
Warlockmon walked up to her and tried to explain  
  
"You see, these memories come from the real Kari, you just think you lived that life, you are just like her in everyway, yet you are also opposite because of the black magic, you see she was the child of light, that means your the child of darkness".  
  
"No its not true"  
  
"Isn't it, what are you feeling right now, anger, and you feel a need for destruction, don't you".  
  
"Oh my, yes I do, I want to destroy you"  
  
Calm down, I am your creator, as well as your little black and white cat over there"  
  
"Is this supposed to be Gatomon"  
  
she said as she stared at the digimon beside her.  
  
"Actually I'm blackgatomon, I don't know how I know that, I just do, and I have been listening to your discussion the entire time, I figure I am your digimon and you and I are meant for destruction, but of what I don't know"  
  
"Why did you create Blackgatomon, and me"  
  
"So you can destroy those I need you to"  
  
"Destroy your enemies"Screamed the scubamon, who had been watching the entire time.  
  
"Yes, destroy my enemies fools, like you"  
  
"But we had a deal"  
  
"Fool, destroy them"  
  
"Yes we understand, blackgatomon digivolve"  
  
Ordered the Kari copy  
  
"Blackgatomon digivolve to LadyDevimon, Darkness Way"  
  
The Scubamon were abiliterated.  
  
"Good work my child"laughed warlockmon  
  
"Yes it is, but not as amazing as my next victory over you"  
  
"What you can't destroy me I'm like a father"  
  
"Well Kari would nevre do that and like you said I'm her opposite, LadyDevimon attack"  
  
"Darknessway"  
  
"Darksorcery"  
  
The two digimon battled it out back and forth amusing this twisted version of Kari, until it looked like it was all over for Warlockmon, Kari then called off LadyDevimon and ordered her to Dedigivolve.  
  
"Oh thankyou, thankyou"groveled Warlockmon  
  
"Mercy, thankyou"  
  
"Mercy, mercy is for the weak fool" laughed Kari  
  
"BlackGatomon warp darkdigivolve to MidnightDeviwomon, Doomsday attack"  
  
Warlockmon was enilated as Kari held up her darkd-3 absorbing his power and laughing  
  
"Digiworld say hello to your new master Czarina DarKari  
  
Now to destroy those who might get in my way, the digidestined, especially the lightchild, Kari Kamiya, oh and her little kittie too"  
  
DarkKari laughed wickedly as she decended into the depths of her new fortress, ready to plan her take over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months later,  
  
"why hello Mrs. Izumi" said Kari Kamiya as she entered the home of fellow digi-destined Izzy, she was going to meet Davis, T.K., Yoliee, and Ken, to go patrol the digiworld, and have some fun in there was no danger.  
  
"Hello Kari, how are you Izzy is upstairs in his room"  
  
When she opened door, she was surprised to see only Izzy.  
  
"Hi kari, hi gatomon"  
  
Gatomon had been hiding in the backpack.  
  
"Hi izzy, where are the others, well their not coming, you see T.K. had to help Matt and his band set up for their concert, Davis forgot he had soccer today, and Yoliee just called to tell me that she and Ken are going to the movies.  
  
"So what about the rest of the digidestined?"  
  
"well i tried to get sora, but she's working, joe has a test, cody has kendo, and Tai is training with Davis's soccer team, and I couldn't get a hold of Mimi to ask her or Micheal to come through the american portal".  
  
"what about you"  
  
"Well i should observe you just in case"  
  
"aw, come on we'll be lonely"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"yeah come on" peeped in Gatomon  
  
"well okay, but let me contact tentomon. Hey tentomon meet us at this point"  
  
"Okay Izzy but I might be late, first I need to find someone to watch my tree"  
  
"Okay... tentomon, see you soon"  
  
"digiport open" proclaimed Kari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first fan fic so tell me what you think, but this is only the first part, the title is a whole series which will explain itself later in if i get that far  
  
all criticism is welcome just try not be rude 


	2. Chapter 2

Part II  
  
Kari, Gatomon, and Izzy flew through the digiport and landed in a forest. Out of a tree came tentomon..  
  
Izzy: Tentomon  
  
Tentomon:Izzy good to see you, but wait I have to tell my tree sitter one more thing. Palamon.  
  
Palamon:  
  
TM: One more thing any mess you make in my tree you have to cleanup.  
  
Pala:sigh, yeah yeah  
  
Gatomon: Hi Palamon, your house, I mean tree sitting for him, too bad, how'd you get stuck doing that.  
  
Pala: well he watched my underground forest when Mimi and the DD's went to the restaurant, and all that, and I never paid back the favor.  
  
Gato: To bad  
  
Kari: Well to be honest, I don't think we really need to Tento: You wouldn't of gotten stuck doing this if you had gotten me that t-shirt I wanted  
  
Pala: I'm sorry, what are you going to do hold this over me forever.  
  
Tento: yes  
  
Pala: well I don't have to listen, bye nice seeing you all, Poison Ivy.  
  
They all waved goodbye to their friend as she flung herself into the tree tops.  
  
Izzy: So kari what area do you want to patrol first.  
  
patrol, ever since we defeated Arukenimon, her master and Blackwargreymon, things have been quite. What I really want to do is explore certain places like the Dark ocean dimension, and I didn't think anyone would volunteer to go for nothing, besides Davis that is, and I didn't want to be alone with him, he likes me a little to much. But any way, I really want to go to the places that we haven't been before.  
  
Izzy: Well kari your in luck, just last night I found a full layout of the digiworld in an email from an anyonmous person.  
  
Kari: I thought you already had one.  
  
Izzy: So did I, but I realized after comparing the maps that the one I had was just of the continent of Server. The complete map show that server is a vast continent, but is only one of many. You see the original and new digidestined have only fought their battles and explored on Server and File Island. Even Ken when he was emperor was only here except when he was transported to the dark ocean, how I have no clue.  
  
Kari: I know how, the darkness in his heart transported him their, just like my light some how willed me their, but neither of us know how to.  
  
Izzy: I do, the map showed me other continents even larger then server across vass oceans, so we would never realize they existed and the one that was quite far from here has a portal to transport you to the dimension that has the dark ocean, the person who sent me the map also mentioned this and other portals.  
  
Kari: What continent is this?  
  
Izzy: It's called Modem.  
  
Kari: How can we get there?  
  
Izzy: Well if you hook your D3 to my computer, I can transmit the data of where in the digital world it is to your D3, then you can hold your D3 up to one the T.V.s we use to enter the digiworld, and a portal can bring us there, but why?  
  
Kari: Because I need to get their and use the portal, so lets do it.  
  
Izzy: Okay but I must warn you that this continent is vast and it will take a while to actually find the exact location of this portal. Okay transmitting data now.  
  
Kari raises her digivice toward the nearest T.V  
  
Kari: I'm ready to go, who's with me?  
  
Gato: I'm always with you.  
  
Izzy: This will be interesting, count me in.  
  
Tento: Why not?  
  
The T.V. sucks them in and sends them through the gate to a continent where they don't know what awaits them.  
  
Meanwhile, on one of the many coasts of Modem, there lies a castle on top of the rocks, this was the fortress of Warlockmon but now it is residence of Darkari. Down in the depths of the castle she paces in front of Blackgatomon and the other Digimon who serve her.  
  
Darkari: Why must I wait, when will she come to my continent?  
  
Then three Digimon walk in, Skullmeramon, Apemon, and Phantomon.  
  
Darkari: Did any of you find success?  
  
Skullmeramon: I am sorry my lord but the kids you want have not been seen by any of my men.  
  
Apemon: I too and greatly sorry, but none of my Gorillamon, or Triceramon have found any trace of the children.  
  
Phantomon: Great Darkari, I have not found the children you seek but I did see another child.  
  
Darkari thought to herself, what another digidestined but how.  
  
Darkari: Where did you see him.  
  
Phantomon: In the village of wabumon, my bakumon were interrogating them if they had seen any children, but the little intraining Digimon refused to say anything. I was about to destroy their village when a very powerful Digimon attacked me, he was called Wargarurumon, and his attacks were devastating, his metal ice force attack froze then destroyed half of the bakumon squad I had, and his Terra blaster destroyed the rest, he was a mega Digimon but he was being ridden by a young boy a little older then you mistress, the boy was about to have the Digimon attack me but I ran away, and they let me ago. Naturally I ran strait here to tell you.  
  
Darkari: You are all lucky that phantomon found this child, or I would of taken my frustration out on you, the three of you would be back in your rookie forms so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. But phantomon you will be rewarded, but first what did the Digimon look like and what was the boys name.  
  
Phantomon:Well it looked like a Metalgarurumon but it was black, green, and brown instead, and it had some sort of cannon that would appear on its side, the boy was called John, or Jack or something.  
  
Darkari: Okay, you will be rewarded.  
  
She lifted up her dark digivice and pointed it at Phantomon. Then a black light hit him.  
  
Phantomon: Phantomon digivolve to Apocophantomon.. Thankyou my master  
  
Darkari: now all of you leave me.  
  
Apocophantomon: What about the boy.  
  
Darkari: I will handle him now all of you leave now, before I get angry.  
  
All of the Digimon quickly obeyed and left her in her chamber to think.  
  
Darkari: New digidestined, I think I can use this to my advantage.  
  
Then she sat her self on her throne and started to plot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part III  
  
Meanwhile in the Wabumon village, a boy and his Digimon are treated like heroes by the intraining Digimon wabumon.  
  
Wabumon: John, Huntermon you saved us, how can we ever repay you.  
  
John: No need, we are just doing our duty as digidestined .  
  
Huntermon: But some food would be nice.  
  
Wabumon: Sure no problem.  
  
John and Huntermona a rookie Digimon that was like a little black and green dog, in his mega form of Wargarurumon, had saved the wabumon from an attacking group of Bakumon led by Phantomon. The grateful wabumon bring out some strange grain like food. A hungry Huntermon, dug in, while John claimed he wasn't hungry. After Huntermon was done stuffing his face, John was ready to go.  
  
John: Ready Huntermon  
  
Huntermon: Ready  
  
John: Okay digivolve  
  
Huntermon: Huntermon digivolve to Soldiermon  
  
Huntermon suddenly transform into a champion Digimon which can be be described as a giant dog or wolf (similar to Garurumon) which was black and green, and had a tank like cannon connected to it's right side.  
  
John: If you need us just go to one of the little T.V.s, lets go Soldiermon.  
  
They departed the village, expecting to go back to the real world, but they had no clue what would await them. While this is happening nearby a digiport has just transported two digidestined and their Digimon to the continent of Modem.  
  
Izzy: Prodigious it worked.  
  
Kari: You mean that it might not of?  
  
Izzy: Well……… there was a slim chance that we could have been thrown into cyberspace or the internet or someplace randomly in the digiworld.  
  
Kari: And you took that chance!  
  
Izzy: The likelyness of that was slim.  
  
Kari: How slim.  
  
Izzy: Well 25%, which might seem like a lot but it seemed so tempting and you were so eager and uh uh never mind it worked.  
  
Kari: Fine, but your just lucky that..  
  
Izzy: Hey check out the digivices  
  
Kari: What?  
  
Izzy: They are picking up another digidestined.  
  
Kari: Yeah they are, but how can that be? We are the only ones here.  
  
Gato: Maybe it's a new digidestined like Micheal?  
  
Izzy: Maybe but maybe its another Digimon emperor like DD's  
  
Tento: Oh no, he might attack us.  
  
Kari: Well there's only one way to find out, lets follow the signal.  
  
Izzy: we should hurry it's moving fast.  
  
Gato: We better digivolve so we can catch him.  
  
Kari: Digiarmor energize.  
  
Gato: Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon the angel of light.  
  
Nfertimon: Hope on Kari.  
  
Izzy: Your turn Tentomon.  
  
Tento: Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon.  
  
Kabuterimon: Lets fly.  
  
The two Digimon fly with their partners on their backs, with their quick speed, they are soon caught up with Soldiermon and the closer they get the louder their digivices beep. John's beep's louder to. His had started beeping at the same time as Izzy's and Kari's but he hadn't noticed since it was clipped to his belt. He picks it up and looks baffled.  
  
John: What the? According to my D-3 there are other digidestined in the area, and they are not recognizeable.  
  
Huntermon: Maybe some new digidestined have been recruited.  
  
John: But wouldn't I of been informed. Well I better call Gennai to ask for help.  
  
John activates the beacon given to him by Gennai , to put on his D-3. This beacon would give him contact with Gennai whenever he needed to get him.  
  
Gennai: Yes, yes who is it.  
  
John: Who do you think, no one else has this number.  
  
Gennai: Oh hello john, this better be important I am missing my favorite soap opera.  
  
John: My D-3 picked up two unidentified digidestined.  
  
Gennai: Oh really, feed me the info so I know who it is.  
  
John: How do you know you know these two.  
  
Gennai: because I'm Gennai for crying out loud I know everything!!!! And that includes the beeping signatures of all the digidestined I know.  
  
John: Okay feeding info.  
  
Gennai: Okay receiving, oh don't worry it's just Izzy and Kari.  
  
John: Are you sure, are they friendly.  
  
Gennai: Yes, and yes of course they are friendly. Now stop soldiermon and look up they should be flying on their Digimon over you call out to them.  
  
John: Okay, soldiermon stop.  
  
He looks up.  
  
John: Well I'll be, okay. Hey you two Izzy, and Kari come on down here.  
  
Up in the sky the two are very confused.  
  
Kari: How does he know us.  
  
Izzy: Yes this, is confusing, maybe he knows Micheal, but still we should be cautious.  
  
Kari: I think we should land, he's seems friendly and he's smiling and waving.  
  
Izzy: I don't know.  
  
Kari: I don't know about you but I'm going, lets go Nefertimon.  
  
Izzy: Kari, wait, she is getting more like Tai every second.  
  
Kabu: Ah come on, we should at least find out some information.  
  
Izzy: I guess your right, Kari wait up:  
  
The two sore down and meet this stranger.  
  
John: Hi Kari, Hi Izzy nice to meet you.  
  
He goes and shakes their hands.  
  
John: And this must be Gatomon and Tentomon( both had returned to normal down as well as Huntermon), hi.  
  
Kari Oh nice to meet you, whats your name where are you from, how do you know our names.  
  
John: Well my name is John, I'm from the suburbs of New York and I just learned your names because Gennai told me when I picked you two up on my d- 3.  
  
Izzy: So you're a digidestined, how did you contact Gennai, he usually emails me and I can't contact him.  
  
John: Well he gave me a beacon to contact him with.  
  
Izzy: He gave you a beacon, I can't believe it, I mean why didn't I get one.  
  
Kari: (giggling) jealous Izzy.  
  
Izzy: No I'm not jealous, but I feel I deserved a beacon too, next time I see Gennai I am going to give him a stern talking to.  
  
Gennai: Oh calm down Izzy.  
  
A holographic Gennai appears.  
  
Izzy: Oh hi Gennai uh hows it going.  
  
Gennai: Well besides the fact that I'm missing my soaps, good, and to answer your question, you didn't get a beacon because I only had one, but who did I give the Digimon analyzer too, who did I email a map of the complete digiworld to you.  
  
Izzy: That was you.  
  
Gennai: Of course.  
  
While the two are talking things out John and Kari strike up conversation.  
  
Kari: So what's your digimon's name?  
  
John: This is Huntermon.  
  
Hunt: Please to meet you.  
  
Gato: Hello.  
  
Tento: Hey nice to meet you.  
  
The Digimon start to converse while John and Kari continue talking.  
  
Kari: Your from near New York.  
  
John: Well near New York, I live on Long Island it's a suburb.  
  
Kari: Well do you know any other digidestined from around there.  
  
John: My team is from there.  
  
Kari: Oh because me and Izzy had a team as well, in Japan, and one of our members moved there named Mimi and her friend Micheal who lives in New York is also a digidestined.  
  
John: Well I don't think I know them.  
  
Kari: Oh maybe you'll meet them someday.  
  
John: Hey maybe you will my team, or at least the kids who were my team.  
  
Kari: What do you mean?  
  
John: Well ever since we beat our last big enemy, The Midnight Army, things have been quite for the last couple months.  
  
Kari: Same with our group.  
  
John: My team has gotten busy in the real world and don't see a need to come often, and because our Digimon come back with us to the real world, they still see their Digimon.  
  
Kari: The same with our Digimon, at least our members with D-3s.  
  
John: Now I am the only one coming on a daily basis, to make sure that things stay cool in the Digiworld or at least on the Modem continent, I was sent an email of the whole digiworld which showed that I have only been on Modem and a couple of islands off the coast, I haven't even been all over Modem, just most of it  
  
Kari: Well Izzy got the same email from Gennai, and he got information that there is a portal to this strange dimension some where on this continent, that is why we are here, you see the closer we are to the portal the more noise is made by the detector Izzy got in his email.  
  
John: Well on my email I got a special code for opening a gate to this dimension, that leads to this strange dark ocean dimension. I have been there once before, when I was doubting my honor and leadership, I had to battle scorpiomon, and I did some sole searching there and when one of my team members used her crest power to enter the dimension she and our Digimon helped me battle off the scorpiomon and convinced me that I haven't lost the character of my crests.  
  
Kari: I was transported to the same place for some strange reason, I doubted that I had the strength to have the crest of light, I was in a battle and almost abducted by scubamon, but my friend and our Digimon helped me out too.  
  
John: Wow, I wonder if anyone else has been transported to this place.  
  
Kari: My friend Ken was, and the evil of that ocean filled him, and for a time blinded him with darkness. I want to get back there to find out what is going on in there and to try and bring light to it, but I'm gonna need help.  
  
John: Count me in, so you want to break up the love fest over there.  
  
John pointed to Gennai and Izzy.  
  
Kari: Why not.  
  
The two go over to Izzy to tell them of there quest. While over on a near by mountain unknown to them a dark figure is watching.  
  
Darkari: Oh so they want to bring light to darkness, well they have to beat me first.  
  
All I have to do is get each of them alone, and my plan will work perfectly. She chuckles as she gets ready to implement her plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Meanwhile in the real world, Mrs. Izumi is getting dinner ready, when her doorbell rings.  
  
She opens the door to see Davis.  
  
Davis: Hello Mrs. Izumi, is Kari, I mean Izzy home.  
  
Mrs. Izumi: Yes, he and Kari are up in his room right now, go right up.  
  
Davis: Thanks.  
  
Davis goes,down the hall to Izzy's room and Mrs. Izumi goes back to the kitchen when the doorbell rings again. Once again she goes to open the door. This time it's Joe.  
  
Joe: Hi, Mrs. Izumi, how are you.  
  
Mrs. Izumi: Hi Joe, just fine thank you.  
  
Joe: Well is Izzy home, he paged me in the middle of a test, he wanted me to come right here for some reason.  
  
Mrs. Izumi: Why yes he is in his room down the hall.  
  
Joe: Thanks.  
  
Joe walks down the hall and opens the door to find Davis looking under the bed.  
  
Joe: Davis, uh what are you doing.  
  
Davis: Oh hi Joe, I was uh just looking for Kari.  
  
Joe: In Izzy's room, okay why?  
  
Davis: Well me and the other DD's were supposed to go on patrol of the digiworld, because Kari wanted to for some reason, but we all had to cancel, well except for kari, I had soccer, but it just ended so I rushed here to try and catch her.  
  
Joe: Well where's Izzy, he wanted to talk to me.  
  
Davis: I don't know, when I got here the room was empty, no note or anything and his mom says they were here.  
  
Joe looks at the computer and see's that there was a note on the screen.  
  
Joe: Uh Davis, what about this.  
  
Davis: What's this  
  
He reads it:  
  
Davis: Any digidestined who reads this, Kari and I went to the Digiworld I will send an e-mail to tell you where we are going so just check the mailbox. See you soon best wishes Izzy.  
  
Davis: Well lets check it.  
  
Joe opens up Izzy's email to find two.  
  
Joe: Well ones from them, and another is from Mimi. Here's the first:  
  
Dear: any dd's  
  
Me and Kari have gone exploring another part of the digiworld, I explain that later, but if you want to find us down load this map at the bottom to track us.  
  
Later, Izzy.  
  
Joe: Davis download it.  
  
Davis: Oh yeah right.  
  
He connects it and downloads the info.  
  
Joe: well here's the other:  
  
Hi Izzy,  
  
You e-mailed me to meet you in the digiworld but you didn't say where, I am ready just send the info.  
  
Catch you later  
  
Mimi  
  
Joe: Oh Mimi…….  
  
Joe goes into some sort of trance  
  
Davis: So Joe, should we send her info to meet us, Joe, Joe, JOE!!  
  
Joe: wha what?  
  
Davis: Should we get Mimi.  
  
Joe: Oh of course.  
  
Joe goes and types an e-mail:  
  
Joe thinking and typing:  
  
Dear Mimi  
  
Izzy and Kari have gone to a new area of the digiworld, Davis and I are going to meet them if you want to come meet us by Tentomon.  
  
From, Joe.  
  
He sends the email, it flys through cyber space, till it reaches Mimi's computer in her room. Mimi is brushing her hair when.  
  
Computer: You've Got Mail.  
  
Mimi: What?  
  
She reads the email.  
  
Mimi thinking: Oh Joe, I finally get to see you again. I better get moving.  
  
Simultaneously Joe and Mimi open up the digiports in each computer, and the three enter the digi-world.  
  
Meanwhile, in Darkari's fortress in the computer room the compumon led by Datamon are running her digidestined tracker. When.  
  
DDTracker: Ring, Ring  
  
Datamon: What is it.  
  
He looks at the screen and sees three digidestined who have just enter the digidestined.  
  
Datamon: I must inform Darkari.  
  
He activates the communication screen.  
  
Datamon: Mistress, Mistress.  
  
Darkari appears on the view screen.  
  
Darkari: This had better be important I'm on the verge of putting my plan into action.  
  
Datamon: Well, three more digidestined are coming through two digiports.  
  
Darkari: What do they look like?  
  
Datamon: Well through the first there is a boy with goggles and another much older boy with glasses, and the other there is an older girl with pink hair.  
  
Darkari: Oh its whiner, airhead, and doofus, also known as Joe, Mimi, and Davis.  
  
Datamon: What are your orders mistress?  
  
Darkari: Send me Mamemon I'm about to give him an upgrade, and for now send some Devidramon through the port so they can get to Server.  
  
Datamon: Yes my mistress, Datamon out.  
  
Darkari waits for a couple of minutes to Mamemon arrives.  
  
Mamemon: You summoned me mistress?  
  
Darkari: Yes I have a job for you, but first an upgrade is in order.  
  
She points her digivice at Mamemon and he starts to glow.  
  
Mamemon: Mamemon digivolve to Machinedramon.  
  
Darkari: Now Machinedramon, you are to go and take out the digidestined on server, but let the one with the goggles get to Modem, I have plans for him.  
  
She goes and stares at her counterpart and her friends, who she has been stalking, before Datamon had interrupted her.  
  
Darkari: Yes big plans. Now go.  
  
Machinedramon goes off to do her bidding, while she waits and watches for the right time to strike.  
  
While the unknowning digidestined try to settle a dispute.  
  
Izzy: But you couldn't make another one.  
  
Gennai: I keep telling you I could only make one.  
  
Izzy: Well I don't believe you, your saying you aren't capable of making two.  
  
John breaks in.  
  
John: Well he has a point, your always telling me how great you are, about how your Gennai, the greatest.  
  
Kari jumps in.  
  
Kari: Looks like they've got you trapped Gennai.  
  
She giggles.  
  
Gennai: Okay, okay, I admit it, I could of but you see if I had given him one he would of called me every time he had a question about the digiworld. He'd be calling day and night.  
  
With questions like why does the sunset different, or why are digivices called digivices or why do you live underwater, why this, why that. I get enough of it when I contact him, I'd go nuts.  
  
Izzy: I would not.  
  
Kari: I don't know about that, Gennai has a point.  
  
Tentomon joins in.  
  
Tento: You know Izzy, you do ask a lot of questions.  
  
Izzy: Whose side are you on.  
  
Gennai: Well now that it's settled I've come here to tell you all that there is a new evil in the digiworld, and it's coming from Modem, and I feel if it isn't stopped it will spread to Server and the rest of the digiworld.  
  
John: Whose behind it.  
  
Gennai: I don't know but this force is powerful, it has all types of Digimon serving it and these Digimon are digivolving.  
  
Kari: Could it be a new digidestined?  
  
Gennai: Maybe, but for now I've gotten information that evil Digimon are attacking the Wabumon village, the town of digivile, and the old cathedral near the mountains.  
  
Izzy: All at the same time.  
  
Gennai: Yes, you must stop them.  
  
Kari: But we don't know where these places are.  
  
John: I do, the Wabumon village is just south of here, digivile, is west across the nearest lake, and the old cathedral is right at the foot of the mountains northwest of here.  
  
Izzy: Well we better split up.  
  
John: Izzy take the cathedral, Kari the village, I'll take digivile.  
  
Gato: We better digivolve.  
  
Kari: Right, Digiarmor energize.  
  
Gato: Gatomon armor digivolve to Nfertifmon.  
  
Hunt: Huntermon digivolve to Soldiermon.  
  
Tento: Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon.  
  
The three DD's and their partners split up to go to their destinations as Darkari looks on and laughs.  
  
Darkari: Finally I will get each of them alone, and I can implement the first stage of my plan into action, but first alittle change. Ready Blackgatomon.  
  
Blackgato: Yes.  
  
Darkari lifts up her digivice and points it at Blackgatomon, a light shines around her and she comes out looking like the real Gatomon.  
  
Darkari: Now for me.  
  
She lifts it up again, this time on herself. A light shine changing her digivice black and purple to pink and white, and her clothes from black and purple to the normal colors of Kari's clothes.  
  
Darkari: Now, Digiarmor Energize.  
  
Blackgato: Gatomon armor digivolve to Nfertimon.  
  
Darkari: Perfect, the boys will never know the difference. Now on to digivile.  
  
Nfertimon sets a course in the same direction that Soldiermon had, keeping distance of course so not to be detected yet. As she rides her Digimon in disguise Darkari plots in her head what she's going to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
With Darkari slowly stalking him, John quickly rushes to the Digivile. It takes him very little time to get there. At the scene defenseless Digimon are fleeing from the terror. The city is under attack by Triceramon, Gorillamon, and Gizamon, who are attacking every innocent Digimon, and destroying everything in sight. Overlooking the battle is Apemon who is laughing at this horrible scene.  
  
John: Oh boy, I'm gonna need back up, I better try contacting the team.  
  
He activates his digiegg collector and sends an email to his trusted friend Will, his right hand. He asks for help. Lucky Will responds immediately. He goes to the closest computer and opens the digiport which leads to the T.V. just outside of Digivile. With in a matter of minutes he is at his friends side.  
  
John: Thanks for coming Will.  
  
Hunt: Hey Spikmon  
  
Huntmon greets his good friend Spikmon, Wills Digimon, which can best be described as a grey Veemon with a horn. Will looks at the battle scene.  
  
Will: Wow, this is bad, I thinking armor Digimon.  
  
John: Me too, ready Huntmon.  
  
Hunt: Always.  
  
Will: How about you Spikmon.  
  
Spik: Of course.  
  
Will/John: Digiarmor energize.  
  
Hunt: Huntmon armor digivolve to Centurionmon.  
  
Huntmon changes to Centurionmon, basically a Digimon on two legs dressed like a Roman soldier.  
  
Spik: Spikemon armor digivolve to Armormon  
  
Armormon appears, he looks like a standing Rhino covered in armor.  
  
Cent: Shall we.  
  
Arm: Lets go!  
  
The two enter the war torn scene. Centurionmon directs his attention to the Gorillamon while Armormon directs his attention to the Triceramon, and John and Will urge the resident Gekomon, Floramon, Gazimon, to fight off the Gizamon.  
  
Cent: Holy sword.  
  
The devastating attack takes down one Gorillamon but his brothers retaliate with force.  
  
Gorillamon in unison: SPECIAL ENERY CANNON.  
  
Cent: Is that the best you can do, Roman shield!  
  
A huge forcefield surrounds him and blows off most of the attack, little damage is taken.  
  
Cent: My turn, Swirling Mace.  
  
The attack takes out two more Digimon. While he takes care of the Gorillamon, his buddy Armormon deals with the Triceramon.  
  
Triceramon: Tri attack!!!!  
  
Armormon: Chromo shell!!  
  
His shell takes in most of the blast protecting him mostly.  
  
Armormon: That's it, Armor Bomb!!!  
  
A huge blast hits the middle of the pack of Triceramon, taking out a few and scattering the rest.  
  
Meanwhile the two DD's look on.  
  
John: Wow what a battle.  
  
Will: Yeah you can say that again.  
  
Darkari lands at the battle sight.  
  
Darkari: Now to put step one in to action.  
  
She runs up to John and Will, disguised as the real Kari of course.  
  
Darkari: John, John are you okay.  
  
John: (surprised) Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing here, why aren't you at the Wabumon village.  
  
Darkari: Well, I was worried about you, you see I really care for you.  
  
John: (all lovey dubby) Yeah, uh I care about you a lot too. (coming back to his senses) but uh don't worry about me, you should be helping the uh uh you know.  
  
Will: The Wabumon John.  
  
John: Yeah, what he said.  
  
Darkari: Well okay but first I have something for you.  
  
She seductively gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
John: wow, I mean thanks bye.  
  
Will taps him.  
  
John: Uh by the way this is Will, a member of my team.  
  
Will: Hi nice to meet you.  
  
Darkari: Oh yeah nice to meet you too, uh got to go, save wabumon, yeah bye.  
  
She runs off the scene with a smirk on her face, jumps on her Nefertimon and rides off.  
  
Will: Friendly girl, she one of those digidestined you met.  
  
John is dazed.  
  
Will: John, john, john.  
  
John: What. Yeah I met her today, isn't she great.  
  
Will: Yeah uh real friendly to some people, but we have a battle to focus on.  
  
John: yeah.  
  
The two set themselves at the battle at hand meanwhile Darkari rides off in triumph.  
  
Darkari: Phase one is complete now on to phase two.  
  
She laughs wickedly as she flies on to her next destination. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
As she rides on her fake Nefertimon Darkari thinks about her plans.  
  
Darkari: Now that John is head over heels in love with Kari, I can use him for my plans. But is to be done with this Will. He could ruin my plans, and what about Izzy, I have to make sure he stays occupied.  
  
She contacts Datamon.  
  
Datamon: Yes mistress.  
  
Darkari: Whodid you send to attack the temple?  
  
Datamon: I sent a squad of Airdramon.  
  
Darkari: That might not be enough to keep him occupied. Send Megadramon to take care of him.  
  
Datamon: Yes of course. Datamon out.  
  
Darkari: That should keep Izzy out of the way. But how can I get rid of Will. He might keep John from doing what I say.  
  
Nefert: Darkari, why don't you get John to send him to help Izzy.  
  
Darkari: That's genius. Good work. Now on to the Wabumon village.  
  
While this is story of events has been taking place three digidestined have arrived on Server.  
  
Davis: Okay Veemon it's time to find Kari.  
  
Vee: What about Izzy.  
  
Davis: What's he have to do with it.  
  
Joe: He's with Kari.  
  
Davis: Oh yeah. Now let's stop talking and go get her, I mean them.  
  
Joe: But first, we got to find Gomamon, and Mimi, oh Mimi.  
  
Davis: Yeah Joe. Hey I was just thinking.  
  
Joe: Are you okay, I know it hurts sometimes but what were you thinking.  
  
Davis: That we could double date.  
  
Joe: With who?  
  
Davis: You with Mimi, me with Kari.  
  
Joe: Uh, if you haven't forgotten Kari doesn't like you, and uh Mimi and I, have no feeling for each other.  
  
Davis: Yeah right.  
  
Joe: Whatever. We better get going.  
  
The two go to the place where Gomamon said to meet him.  
  
Davis: Where are we.  
  
Joe: The tree where Gomamon said to meet him at.  
  
Suddenly, they here laughing.  
  
Davis: What's that.  
  
Joe: It seems to becoming from that tree over there.  
  
Vee: I'll go check it out.  
  
Veemon goes up the tree, and is presently surprised to find a poker game. The players, Palamon, Agumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, and Biyomon.  
  
Agu: Hi, Veemon welcome to Tentomon's tree house.  
  
Vee: Hi guys, what are you doing.  
  
Pala: Playing poker, just don't tell Tentomon.  
  
Vee: Of course not. Can I play.  
  
Gabu: Fine come on in.  
  
Goma: Are Joe and Davis down there.  
  
Vee: Yeah, I guess we better go.  
  
Biyo: Ah forget them, play one more game.  
  
Down at the bottom of the tree Davis and Joe are becoming restless.  
  
Joe: What's taking so long.  
  
Davis: You think some thing bad happened to Veemon.  
  
Joe: Probably  
  
Davis: Oh no.  
  
Joe: I was kidding calm down.  
  
They here a bush rattle.  
  
Davis: Ahh. The monster that killed Veemon and Gomamon is coming to eat us.  
  
Joe: Get a hold of yourself. I'll go check what it is.  
  
Joe picks up a stick and goes to the bush he goes to whack it when a pink haired girl jumps out.  
  
Joe: Ahhh.  
  
Mimi: Ahhh.  
  
Joe: Wait uh hi Mimi  
  
Mimi: Hi Joe, good to see you.  
  
Joe: yeah me too.  
  
Meanwhile the Digimon here the ruckus and come down from the tree.  
  
Agu: What's all the noise.  
  
Gabu: Yeah we are trying to play poker.  
  
Pala: Oh look it's Mimi!!  
  
Mimi: Hi palamon.  
  
The two hug.  
  
Goma: It's Joe  
  
He jumps on Joe like he hasn't seen him in years.  
  
Joe: Hi Gomamon.  
  
Agu: Well, we'll see you guys later.  
  
Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon disappear back into the tree.  
  
The digidestined continue to talk to their Digimon till Davis buts in.  
  
Davis: Come on, we've got to go find Kari and the others.  
  
Joe: Well, Izzy said in the email that he and Kari turned one of the Digital portal T.V.'s is now a portal to the contient of Modem. But he doesn't say which T.V.  
  
Pala: I know.  
  
Davis: Where, where.  
  
Pala: I'll show you.  
  
They all follow her to the T.V and they are about to go in when it opens up. A squad of Devidramon come flying out and attack.  
  
Davis: Veemon, digivolve.  
  
Vee: Veemon digivolve to Exveemon.  
  
Joe and Mimi look at their Digimon, and the Digimon nod.  
  
Pala: Palamon digivolve to Togemon.  
  
Goma: Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon.  
  
Exvee: V-Laser.  
  
Toge: Needle Spray.  
  
Ikkaku: Harpoon Torpedo.  
  
The three attacks prove ineffective.  
  
Mimi: It's not enough digivolve again.  
  
Toge: Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.  
  
Lilly: Flower cannon, Flower cannon, Flower cannon.  
  
Three green beams fire at the Devidramon taking down two but unfortunately more keep coming.  
  
Joe: Davis, email for reinforcements, Ikkakumon digivolve.  
  
Ikkaku: Right, Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon,  
  
Zudo: Vulcans Hammer.  
  
His attack helps out, but still is not enough.  
  
Davis: I've sent the email now Exveemon power down.  
  
Exveemon turns down to Veemon.  
  
Davis: Digiarmor energize.  
  
Vee: Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon, the storm of friendship.  
  
Rai: Blue thunder.  
  
The three Digimon continue to battle, and Devidramon continue to come out of the portal. While the digidestined pray that reinforcements arrive.  
  
Meanwhile Kari has just arrived at the Wabumon village. Roachmon and RedVegiemon are torchering the poor Wabumon.  
  
Kari: How could they, get them Nfertimon.  
  
Nfert: Rosseta Stone.  
  
Nfertimon repeats the attack a couple of times and takes down a bunch of each but there still are more coming.  
  
Kari: Nfertimon power down.  
  
Nfertimon becomes Gatomon again.  
  
Kari: Gatomon you know what to do.  
  
Gato: Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.  
  
Angewo: Celestial Arrow, Celestial Arrow Celestial Arrow.  
  
The powerful arrows easily take down the Roachmon and Redvegiemon, then surprisingly they retreat.  
  
Kari: Looks like we've won.  
  
Unknown to Kari, they were called off by their master, Darkari. Who is floating on her fake Nefertimon behind Kari and Gatomon.  
  
Darkari: Now it's time for you to go down Kari.  
  
She activates her D-3.  
  
Darkari: (whispersing) time for some of Warlockmon's magic. Sleeping beam!!!  
  
Kari turns around.  
  
Kari: What who are you………  
  
The beam knocks Kari and Gatomon out before they can say anything. Then Darkari puts them into black chains.  
  
Darkari: Now that your out of the way, my plan can go into full action. Roachmon, Redvegiemon, return to my fortress, and put her in the dungeon.  
  
They quickly follow her orders and leave with the real Kari and Gatomon.  
  
Darkari: Now it's time we go back to Digivile, there is a boy there who would love to see Kari, I wouldn't want to disappoint him. Lets go "Nfertimon".  
  
Nnfert: Of course "Kari".  
  
The two rush back to digivile ready to finally put her plan into full force. While three battles are waged across the digiworld. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
While Darkari goes to do the evil she is planning, her forces are still at large in the mountain temple. Aerodramon, lead by the evil Megadramon, are attacking the resident monkmon, hooded Digimon who's faces you can't see, they caretake the temple. It is said they know much of the secrets and prophecies of the digiworld. Izzy has just arrived on the scene.  
  
Izzy: Oh my, you better digivolve Kabuterimon.  
  
Kabu: Right, Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon. Horn Buster, Horn Buster, Horn Buster.  
  
MegaKabuterimon fires three blasts at the squad of Aerodramon, deleting a couple and scattering the rest.  
  
Megadramon: You think you can beat me fool. Destro cannons.  
  
He fires two blasts directly at MegaKabuterimon, which he barely dogges, the dual blasts hit the temple and almost destroy it.  
  
Izzy: Megakabuterimon, that almost hit us, we have to defeat him.  
  
MegaKabu: Horn Buster!!!!  
  
He fires a blast and catches Megadramon by surprised. The blast causes some but little damage.  
  
MegaKabu: What!! Izzy, I don't think we can beat him alone.  
  
MegaDra: Who says I was alone, don't forget the Aerodramon, and if that's not enough meat my friends the Golamon, DarkTyrannomon, and his most powerfulness my good friend Minotarumon.  
  
Minotaru: Thanks Megadramon, now as for you bug, Jackhammer.  
  
A blast hits MegaKabuterimon, and weakens him.  
  
Izzy: Oh no, I better call for help.  
  
He sends an Email to every digidestined.  
  
MegaKabu: But for now I suggest we lead them away from here.  
  
Izzy: Agreed.  
  
MegaKabuterimon flees, but is pursued by Minotaurumon, and MegaDramon.  
  
Meanwhile his email is unheard at the time by John and Will because the battle has them occupied. And Kari of course is down and out. But surprisingly Davis gets it first.  
  
Davis: Hey guys looks like we've got help, I've got an email from Izzy.  
  
Joe: What does it say.  
  
Davis: I don't know, should I open it?  
  
Joe: Of course.  
  
Davis: Okay, it says: Dear, any digidestined I need help, when entering the digiworld enter these coordinates: Modem30'-67' there you find a temple fight off the evil Digimon, I will be near by. Please hurry. Izzy.  
  
Joe: Write back and tell him we'll get their as soon as we can stop these Devidramon.  
  
Mimi: Yeah but that might take forever. And I don't think Raidramon, Lillymon, and Zudomon can fight off the Devidramon much longer, there being overwhelmed.  
  
Lillymon: We need help, Flower Cannon.  
  
She destroys another crazed Devidramon.  
  
Raidramon: We need help now, if we had Wormon here we could DNA digivolve to Paildramon.  
  
Davis: Well I'll try emailing again.  
  
Over in the real world both Izzy's and Davis' emails have gone to all the digidestined. But they all have been busy, but Ken and Yoliee have both come out of the movies, T.K. and Matt have stopped working on the band and have taken a break, Sora has just gotten off work, Cody's Kendo session is over, andTai is done with his training for the day  
  
While Davis, Joe, and Mimi struggle to defeat the Devidramon and aid Izzy, two digidestined are eating pizza in the real world.  
  
T.K.: Hey, Matt this pizza is spicy.  
  
Matt: What's wrong little brother, too much for ya.  
  
Matt takes a big bite, and then quickly drinks some water.  
  
T.K.: Oh look at mister tough guy.  
  
Matt seems distracted.  
  
Matt: Do you hear something.  
  
T.K.: Don't try to change the subject.  
  
Matt: I am completely serious, now shut up listen.  
  
T.K.: Geez whats with you.  
  
Matt: shhh.  
  
T.K.: okay  
  
The two hear a distinct beeping.  
  
T.K.: Sounds like our Digivices.  
  
Matt: There must be trouble, check your email.  
  
T.K.: Checking, I have three emails, two from Davis, and one from Izzy.  
  
Matt: What do they say.  
  
T.K.: Well Izzy is on a new continent of the digiworld, and he is fighting off a lot of Digimon including two really powerful ultimates. Davis, Mimi, and Joe are being attacked by millions of Devidramon.  
  
Matt: Oh no, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy all in trouble.  
  
T.K.: What about Davis?  
  
Matt: Oh yeah… him too, of course he's great.(sarcasticly)  
  
T.K.: Well who should we help first.  
  
Matt: It's a tough decision but it looks like Izzy needs our help more.  
  
T.K.: Agreed but, we can't go directly to this continent, we have to go through server first, and that's where the others are.  
  
Matt: Yeah your right, but before we find a computer lets see if we can find the rest of the digi-destined.  
  
T.K.: Yeah lets go. Check please.  
  
The two pay for the pizza, and hurry to get help to save their friends. During this time Darkari has made her way back to Digivile. She runs up to John and Will.  
  
Darkari: (sweetly) Hi John, (dully) Hi Will.  
  
John: Hey Kari, your done in the village, already.  
  
Darkari: Of course, all it was were Roachmon, and a couple of Redvegiemon, Angewomon defeated them easily.  
  
Will: She must be quite powerful, because that was really fast.  
  
BlackGato: I am a very powerful Digimon.  
  
Darkari: Of course you are.  
  
BlackGato: Mind if I join the battle.  
  
Darkari: Do you two mind.  
  
John: Of course not.  
  
Darkari: Okay, Digi-Armor Energize.  
  
BlackGato: Gatomon armor digivolve too Nfertimon the angel of light.  
  
Nfertimon: Rossetta Stones!!!  
  
The blasts attack the Triceramon, destroying a group.  
  
Meanwhile John hears his digivice beeping.  
  
John: Kari looks like Izzy is in trouble and needs back up.  
  
Darkari: Your right, one of us can leave here, why don't you go Will.  
  
Will: Why me?  
  
John: Uhh.. because you know where it is.  
  
Will: I can take a hint. Armormon come here.  
  
Armormon goes to his partner, and Will jumps on his back.  
  
Will: Well old buddy looks like we are headed to the temple.  
  
Armor: Right.  
  
Will: Later guys.  
  
He and Armor ride off to the temple.  
  
Darkari: (thinking) Good finally he is out of my way.  
  
She walks over to John.  
  
Darkari: So John about before, I meant every word.  
  
John: Well I guess I do to.  
  
Darkari: We should talk about this in private.  
  
John: Yeah but wait to the battle is over, it looks like we're winning.  
  
Darkari makes a sudden look at the field raises the digivice in Apemon's direction while he is fighting Centurionmon, and all of the sudden he signals for retreat.  
  
Ape: Gorillamon, Triceramon, Gizamon retreat.  
  
The evil force hasily bolt out of there.  
  
John: Wow, something scared him.  
  
Darkari: Yes, something.  
  
Darkari looks very pleased with herself.  
  
Darkari: As I was saying lets go and talk in private.  
  
John: What about the Digimon.  
  
Darkari: How about they patrol.  
  
John: I guess, Centurionmon go on patrol.  
  
Darkari: You too, Nfertimon.  
  
Darkari: Now look lets go talk over in that cave.  
  
John: Okay.  
  
The two go and talk. While Will rushes to aid Izzy, Matt and T.K. go and get help, and Mimi and the others try to fight off the Devidramon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
While her friends are fighting the evil forces, the real Kari is finally regaining concisousness.  
  
Kari: Where am I. And why am I in these chains, I can't get loose.  
  
She looks around, it is very dark but she can see she is in some sort of dungeon. She turns her head to see Gatomon knocked out.  
  
Kari: Gatomon wake up.  
  
Gato: It's too early Kari, it's not even light out. The dungeon is still dark. (pauses)  
  
Dungeon!! How'd we get in here.  
  
Kari: I don't know, the last thing I remember is hearing a voice that sounded like mine turning around and seeing me, then I blacked out.  
  
Gato: Were you looking in a mirror.  
  
Kari: No, I saw another person that looked just like me.  
  
Gato: Wait I remember seeing another Nfertimon too.  
  
Kari: But how, it's impossible, and if it was me why would I attack myself.  
  
Gato: We'll figure it out later, but first lets get out of here. I better digivolve.  
  
Kari: Right.  
  
Kari reaches for her digivice but it's not there.  
  
Kari: Wait my digivice is gone.  
  
Aphanto: Looking for this.  
  
A tall dark figure appears in a black cloak.  
  
Kari: Who are you.  
  
Aphanto: I am Apocophantomon, second in command to my master, I am here to keep an eye on you.  
  
Gato: Give us back the D-3.  
  
Aphanto: Fat chance, your not going anywhere, your staying here forever, or till my master destroys you.  
  
Kari: Who is your master.  
  
Aphanto: Yeah like I'm telling you. Oh and say cheese.  
  
He picks up Kari's digital camera, which he also stole, and pretends to take a picture.  
  
Kari: Why'd you take that.  
  
Aphanto: For kicks. Now farewell, and don't worry the vilemon will keep you company.  
  
He vanishes.  
  
Kari: (struggling in her chains) I'll get out just wait.  
  
Gato: Hey Kari are these chains taking your strength? Because I feel like mine is being drained.  
  
Kari: Yeah, I am. I guess we better use as little energy as possible. Lets just hope that John, and Izzy, and the others find out we're here.  
  
As the two pray that help will arrive in the real world the calvary( T.K./Matt) are trying to find the other digidestined..  
  
T.K.: (running and panting) come on Matt we've got to get the digiworld.  
  
Matt: Calm down little brother I know your worried about the others, but we are going to need help, so use your digivice to find the others.  
  
T.K.: Alright, I guess your right.  
  
The two continue there search until they hear, beep, beep, beep.  
  
T.K.: My digivice is responding. According to this there are two digidestined around the corner headed our way, looks like Ken and Yolie.  
  
Matt: Great lets get them.  
  
Matt and T.K. run around the corner and almost run over Ken and Yolie.  
  
Ken: Hey guys whats the problem.  
  
Yolie: Yeah, you too look like the world's coming to an end.  
  
Matt and T.K. quickly tell them the problem.  
  
Yolie: That's horrible.  
  
Ken: Of course we'll help. Ready Wormon?  
  
All of a sudden Wormon jumps out of Kens bag.  
  
Worm: Of course.  
  
Yolie: How about you Porumon?  
  
Poru: Yep.  
  
T.K.: That reminds me. Wake up Patamon.  
  
Patamon flys out of T.K.'s back pack.  
  
Pata: What's up.  
  
T.K.: Trouble in the digiworld.  
  
Matt: Well lets find a computer.  
  
The four rush to find the nearest computer so they can help their friends. Meanwhile Izzy and MegaKabuterimon aren't in the best of places. They are cornered by Minotarumon, and Megadramon.  
  
Mino: Jackhammer.  
  
Megadra: Destro cannons.  
  
Izzy: Oh no, this is not good.  
  
The two blasts are about to take out Izzy and MegaKabuterimon. When suddenly  
  
Armor: Armor Bomb.  
  
The blast derails the two attacks.  
  
Will: Hello boys can we join the party.  
  
Izzy: I don't know who you are but thanks.  
  
Will: I'm Will, John and Kari sent me to help you.  
  
Megadra: I don't mean to break up the social hour but we were going to destroy you.  
  
Will: Armormon show them whose boss.  
  
Izzy: Get them MegaKabuterimon.  
  
The two sides face off in what looks to be a final standoff. Meanwhile Matt and the others rush to aid their fellow digidestined, and Kari struggles to free herself from the dungeon of her evil clone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
On server it looks like the DD's have finally turned the tide.  
  
Mimi: I think we are winning.  
  
Davis: Yeah, you go Raidramon!  
  
Then the T.V. portal starts to shake and a few more Devidramon show up and they are followed by Machinedramon.  
  
Machinedra: Greeting Digidestined, prepare to be destroyed.  
  
Davis: Yeah right, who the hell are you.  
  
Joe: That's Machinedramon a mega Digimon, his Giga Cannon attack is terrifying.  
  
Machinedra: That's right, and check this out.  
  
A large black beam comes out from the portal, and hits all 8 remaining Devidramon, they start to glow.  
  
Devidra: Devidramon digivolve to MetalDevidramon. Black laser.  
  
The attacks almost take out Lillymon, Raidramon, and Zudomon.  
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon.  
  
Her blast goes directly at the MetalDevidramon, but they quicky dodge it.  
  
Lillymon: What, they aren't suppose to be fast.  
  
Raidramon: Blue lighting.  
  
His blast is about as successful as Lillymons.  
  
Zudomon: My turn, Vulcans Hammer.  
  
Once again he is unsuccessful.  
  
Machinedra: Giga Cannon.  
  
The powerful mega blast throws the three Digimon against the wall and sends them back till their rookie forms.  
  
Joe: Gomamon!  
  
Davis: Veemon!  
  
Mimi: Palamon!  
  
The three run to their Digimon.  
  
Machinedra: Your next.  
  
Voice: Yeah right.  
  
Machinedra: What  
  
He looks up to see Matt, Gabumon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormon, T.K., and Patamon.  
  
Matt: You aren't doing anything to them, not even Davis. Everyone digivolve.  
  
Gabu: Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon, Ice Wolf Claw.  
  
Pata: Patamon digivolve to Angemon.  
  
Worm: Wormon digivolve to Stingmon.  
  
Yolie: Digiarmor energize.  
  
Hawk: Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon, the samaria of sincerity.  
  
Davis: Hey Veemon digivolve.  
  
Vee: Veemon digivolve to Exveemon.  
  
ExVee: Exveemon.  
  
Sting: Stingmon  
  
Both: DNA digivolve to Paildramon.  
  
Pail: Desperado blasters.  
  
Machinedra: You think you can defeat me, ha, now say goodbye to her. He points to Mimi and fires the Giga cannon.  
  
Joe: Mimi!!!  
  
He jumps in front of the blast. Gomamon starts to glow.  
  
Goma: Joe, Gomamon warp digivolve to Posiedomon.  
  
Joe: ( a little weakened) Wow, Gomamon you went to mega.  
  
Posiedo: I am Posiedomon, a mega Digimon, my Magna Triton attack wipes out my enemies.  
  
Mimi:( thinking) Oh joe , you saved me. But is he okay.  
  
She rushes to tend for him.  
  
Mimi: Joe, Joe are you alright, if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I love you.  
  
Joe: What, you love me.  
  
Mimi: Yes.  
  
They kiss. Palamon starts to glow.  
  
Pala: Palamon warp digivolve to Rosemon.  
  
Rose: I am Rosemon, beauty queen of all Digimon and a mega Digimon, I use my Rose pedal blizzard to vanquish all those who threaten my friends.  
  
Rose: Rose Pedal blizzard  
  
Posiedo: Magna Triton.  
  
MetalGaruru: Ice Wolf Claw  
  
The three attacks hit Machinedramon and weaken him.  
  
Machinedra: Damn you this isn't fair, three on one.  
  
Matt: Since when do you play fair.  
  
Machinedra: I'm outta here.  
  
MetalGaruru: Coward.  
  
Machinedra: Don't worry I'll be back and I'll have friends.  
  
He disappears through the portal.  
  
Meanwhile T.K. and others are fending off the MetalDevidramon.  
  
Ange: Hand of Fate.  
  
He deletes one.  
  
Paildra: Desperado blasters.  
  
He deletes another.  
  
MetalDevidra: Machinedramon had the right idea, let's get our master.  
  
They all follow Machinedramon through the gate. Davis starts jumping up and down.  
  
Davis: Yeah you better run.  
  
All the Digimon digidown.  
  
Gabu: What do we do now Matt.  
  
Matt: We follow them. They are part of a greater evil, I know it, and Izzy and Kari are both on the other side of that portal, they need us. Let's go.  
  
Yolie: Okay let me try and put in the sequence that Izzy left for us. This might take awhile.  
  
Beep , beep.  
  
Ken: That was quick.  
  
Davis: Come on everyone we've got to go.  
  
T.K.: One problem.  
  
Matt: What.  
  
He points to Joe and Mimi who are engaged in a major lip lock.  
  
Matt: Oh yeah let's give them a moment.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Mimi: Okay we're ready to go.  
  
Joe: Wow!  
  
Matt pats him on the shoulder.  
  
Matt: Way to go buddy.  
  
Davis: Joe the love master.  
  
T.K.: You rocked her world.  
  
Ken: lover boy.  
  
Goma: When's the wedding.  
  
Joe: ah shut up.  
  
Yolie: Now let's go.  
  
They all go through the portal.  
  
Meanwhile in a secluded cave two people are talking.  
  
Darkari: So John, you do like me. She smiles.  
  
John( unaware it's not the real Kari): Yeah, of course Kari.  
  
Darkari: And I love you. Now would you do anything for me?  
  
John: I guess but what.  
  
She starts whispering something in his ear.  
  
Meanwhile Will, and Izzy battle for their lives. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
Near the Mountain temple, four Digimon are battling.  
  
MegaKabu: Horn Buster.  
  
Armor: Armor Bomb  
  
The two attacks go strait at Minotaurumon and Megadramon.  
  
Megadra: Dual Cannons  
  
Minoutaru: Jack hammer  
  
The attacks blocks both other attacks but the shockwave injuries the two evil henchmen.  
  
MegaKabu: Don't like that do you.  
  
Minoutaru: Don't worry about us, we've got friends, ATTACK.  
  
Armormon and MegaKabutermimon are quickly surrounded by a squad of Aerodramon, and a bunch of Golamon.(the darktyrannomon are stilling causing havoc in the temple)  
  
Will: Oh this really blows.  
  
Izzy: You can say that again. We need more help. I better send another email.  
  
Will: For now I suggest that Armormon goes to ultimate.  
  
Armormon powers down to Spikmon.  
  
Spik: Spikmon digivolve to Rhinomon, Rhinomon digivolve to Ramemon.  
  
Rame: RameBlaster!!!  
  
The blast pushes back the Golamon but not for long.  
  
Will: Your friends better show up soon.  
  
Meanwhile in the secluded cave.  
  
John: Kari, you want me to beat up someone?  
  
Darkari: Actually yes, it's this boy with goggles he calls himself Davis, he's an evil digidestined and he wants to kidnap me and make me his queen.  
  
John: Okay I'll protect you.  
  
Darkari: Oh, you make me so happy, but his Digimon is very powerful and he has some of my fellow DD's under his control.  
  
She describes Matt and co. and warns him to be careful because Davis will have them under his control.  
  
Darkari: (thinking)Now I'll just use his loyalty and Davis's Jealousy to destroy them all. But first I better close the gate before anymore of these Digidestined can get in my way.  
  
Darkari: John, we must now go and destroy something that gives Davis his strength.  
  
John: What, are you sure it's important.  
  
She stares at him and he is memorized.  
  
John: On second thought your right, we need to stop this Davis.  
  
Darkari: Oh good.  
  
She gives him a big kiss right on the lips.  
  
John: Wow!!  
  
Darkari: Now lets go.  
  
They summon their Digimon and prepare for Davis and his "evil regime". Meanwhile the "evil mastermind" has just landed on Modem.  
  
Davis: Wow where are we.  
  
Ken: We should be on Modem if we followed Izzy's directions correctly.  
  
Joe: According to the Digital map, we're here.  
  
All of the sudden they here a loud beeping.  
  
Yoliee: I got an email from Izzy. He still needs help and has sent us coordinates. He says hurry.  
  
T.K.: So lets go.  
  
Davis: But what about Kari.  
  
Matt: Yeah, I hate to admit this but Davis is right. Okay we'll split up. Joe, Ken, Mimi, and Davis go help Izzy, Yoliee, T.K., and I will track down Kari.  
  
Davis: But…  
  
Matt: No but's we need you and Veemon for the battle.  
  
Joe: Well let's go we'll see you later guys.  
  
T.K.: Later guys.  
  
The digidestined split up in search of their friends. All the while unaware what Darkari has planned for them and the digiworld. 


End file.
